


End of the Tether

by Hino



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, I may toy more with it bc honestly I live for boys who snap, I wanted evil tommy and this is what I got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Your name is Tommy Coolatta, and you are tired of being nice.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	End of the Tether

You are tired of being nice. You're ready to go apeshit. 

They keep treating you like a child. You've stated your age several times. To Bubby and to Coomer and to Gordon. You'd care what Benry has to say about it, but something unsettling radiates off him, in the same way it radiates from your father, and off yourself and Forzen, in a sense, so you don't mind him treating you like a child.

But those three, who you either have ten years on or are twenty years younger, do not have the rights to treat you like a tiny child. You have studied in university for eight years, gotten more PhD's than you can count on one hand, read more Wikipedia articles than Dr Coomer can count, and memorized the OSHA and Operations manual for Nuclear Reactors.

You are smarter than all three of those men combined, and with the power and influence over reality that they lack.

And yet they think you are nothing more than a fumbling babe.

It's instinct to squeeze the trigger. It's intuition to aim for their heads.

You'll take Benry up on his offer when he next mentions betrayal and transcendence and Xen warfare.

You are tired of being nice. You're ready to go apeshit.


End file.
